


【原创】阶段性暴躁(No Time Bomb)

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Original Fiction, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: 她再一次大发脾气。她总是不能惹怒对方。
Relationships: Nestia/Erode





	【原创】阶段性暴躁(No Time Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> 原创。有父女性关系描写。注意避雷。

Nestia X Erode

房门被一记力道冲开，粗鲁狂暴，毫无礼貌可言。这里没有，再换另一个。又一个房间，却依然没有那人的身影，实在是奇怪，她分明嗅到了那股熟悉的矫柔的香水气，却怎么也找不到那个具体的真实存在着的对象。

纳斯提亚把她丢在了这里。伊洛德控制不住自己产生这种念头，她以之为耻，但被对方刻意打磨过的自尊与人性愈发压制不住来自本能的强欲。她也愤怒，心脏透过胸腔砰砰作响，迫使她张开喉咙发出野兽般的嘶鸣来缓解这份压力。锋利的爪尖在地上刺啦啦努力划着，她需要撕裂，抓紧，咬断，她需要释放这些，此刻最好能蹦来一只可怜的有着肥美肉质的兔子……不，不该这样。

她与之斗争许久，最终放弃了思考，转而颤抖，无力，揪扯着头发，眼里见不得任何井然有序的事物，那会使她想到父亲——纳斯提亚，她最为痛恨的人。所以她疯了一样地突然起身，不，等等，此处不应该用比喻，因为她是真的疯了，她瞪着的眼睛环顾四周，一眼看中了它，纳斯提亚最看重的那个漂亮花瓶，一堆恶心繁冗的花纹和装饰，什么用都没有，它甚至根本不用来盛花!还那么讨人喜欢……嘁，活脱脱像纳斯提亚一样的让她腻烦。

把这东西打碎发出了十分悦耳的瓷裂声，它现在成了它们，一地可怜的不成型的垃圾。现在你们跟我一样了，不，你们还要比我更糟。她不顾一切地踩在那些碎片上，瓷块变成瓷片，瓷片变成粉末，最好就是变成粉末，不要露出你们那些艳丽到作呕的颜色……她被划伤了，血与白色的粉末混杂在一起，浸染成一点点的赤红。

可是父亲去了哪里?他为什么没有回来，他为什么没有在她有迫切需要的时候留在这里，那条下作的毒蛇，难道他本就是这么打算的吗？把她放置在这个火柴盒一样的房子里任她怎么折腾也不出现，为她的欲求火上浇油，这样她今后才会如其所愿当一个好孩子?这个念头让她打了个寒颤。

是这样吗，你难道是这样计划的吗，纳斯提亚，回答我——!!

……

…………

纳斯提亚尽量避开地上一摊摊残骸，朝更深处走去。他在墙角的阴影内找到了伊洛德，双膝曲在胸口，穿着一身破烂的被撕裂的布条，却居然好好地抱着他的衣服，身体努力缩成一小团好尽力埋入那团衣纳斯提亚尽量避开地上一摊摊残骸，朝更深处走去。他在墙角的阴影内找到了伊洛德，双膝曲在胸口，穿着一身破烂的被撕裂的布条，却居然好好地抱着他的衣服，身体努力缩成一小团好尽力埋入那团衣服内，瑟瑟发抖，丝毫没有察觉到自己的饲养者已经来到她的身边……亦或只是习惯性地竖立防备。

伊洛德可能是他养过的最令人头疼的动物了——把自己的孩子说成动物似乎不太好?唉，不管了——脾气暴躁没有耐心不说，还很难听从指令，服从性差，自尊心强的要死，吃东西也特别挑，不合胃口的食物会非常不给面子地直接吐到地板上。也就因为她是自己的骨肉罢了，纳斯提亚才仁慈地没有像对待从前饲养的其他猛兽一样用上皮鞭或者电击项圈这些比较暴力的、在他看来不适合拿来对待雌性的措施。对待具备人性的生物他有其他更合适的办法。

隔着一段距离他稍微观察了一下，将近一半以上的身体部位褪去了人的形态，好在整体没受什么大伤，修剪得当的羽毛依旧带着漂亮的金红色的金属光彩，左眼则是美丽剔透的薄荷绿色，避开了与他的对视。至于那些小擦伤小破皮，问题不大，只是下肢的爪子上有点划痕，其中有几道比较深，里面嵌着的异物最好快点取出来……嗯，希望不会错过晚饭时间。

纳斯提亚试图从中拽出自己的衣服，但对方抓的很紧，他没有成功。这种失败给了他充满无奈与欣慰的沮丧，如今的女儿已经越来越亲近他这个当爸爸的了，很好。

“伊洛德?”开场先叫名字。要让动物知道这是人用来呼唤自己的声音。

“……”他的雏鹰没有反应。

“你今天又闯了祸，是不是?”

伊洛德撇了他一眼，没有发出声音，又迅速转了过去。他发现女儿已经在慢慢恢复人的神智了，只是碍于无聊的面子，才不情愿搭理他。

“也罢，是我今天回来的太晚了，刚巧在地面上淘了一些稀奇的好东西……所以我暂时不跟你计较，包括你打碎了我最喜欢的花瓶的事——不要以为我没发现，也不要试图逃跑。”他补充。

伊洛德滞住动作，然后气馁地收起扑闪着的翅膀，深知在这种状态下违背他的意志绝不是个好主意。曾经她发了狠劲用喙啄伤过一次纳斯提亚的手指，随后的几天时间里其身心面临过怎样可怕而可耻的责罚实在难以用言语叙述，只可以肯定的是其中每一项都绝对足够令人印象深刻。父亲绝非心慈手软之人。

此时纳斯提亚适时地蹲下身体，向她慢慢伸出手，动作止于她的头顶。伊洛德知道对方的意思，想了想，还是勉强地贴了上去，主动拉进这最后一点距离，任由对方抚摸着自己的的脖颈与背脊。她尽量忍耐着想要抓伤对方的冲动。

“我在房间等你。一会自己收拾完你弄乱的这些东西，然后乖乖过去，你的伤口需要消毒与包扎。……而我也正需要一些特别的方式松泄一下，如果你还留有人的思考方式——是的，你当然有。那么你一定了解这意味着什么，是不是?”

伊洛德轻轻喘着气，绝望的眼中蕴含着破碎与屈从。她知道自己将为今晚的所作所为付出应有的代价了。


End file.
